Don't Rain on my Parade
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "She sighed and looked up to the sky with her big brown eyes and watched as the rain fell onto her face. "I hate you."" A story focussing on the Adventure Digidestined a little further into the future. Will the weather cause big problems for Mimi or will she find a way to cope? Read and find out!


**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

Her light brown hair dripped with water as she sat in the gutter in her pink suit. Her hair was dishevelled and had fallen out of the style it had previously been set in and her makeup was extremely messy. Her whole appearance was that of someone who was defeated – including her expression. She slowly pulled off her broken high heels and threw them away so that her black tights were the only thing between her and then ground as she stood up. She slowly took off the pink suit jacket and threw it on the ground and unbuttoned the white blouse slightly. She sighed and looked up to the sky with her big brown eyes and watched as the rain fell onto her face. "I hate you." She whispered.

.|.|.|.

"Mimi, honey, wake-up" Mimi woke up to her husband's adoring tones as he cooked breakfast in the kitchen of their one bedroom studio flat. She groaned a little and looked at the little red alarm clock on her bedside table. It was six in the morning. She threw the pink bed sheets off herself and got to her feet. The cream carpet was nice between her toes but it just made her want to fall to sleep again. "The coffee's ready, I'm off to work, call me if you need me!" her husband called as she heard him grabbing his keys.  
"Thanks, sweetie" she sighed and walked over to the mirror to inspect her appearance. She had aged considerably well and still looked like she was eighteen even though she was in her mid-twenties. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to fix it slightly while inspecting her face. She pulled off her pink nightgown and walked out into the kitchen wearing nothing but a frown.

She looked around the kitchen/living room for her breakfast. The white leather sofas and the glass coffee table were devoid of any food or drink and the large plasma TV was still playing the morning news. She reached onto the island counter that separated the kitchen and living room and switched off the TV with the remote. She turned to look around the kitchen and saw her husband had left the kitchen TV, which was next to the red microwave, on too. The entire kitchen was either chrome or black which Mimi loved the vibe off but that meant she had to allow her husband to choose the kettle, microwave and other counter top appliances appearances. She walked into the kitchen and felt the cold black tiles beneath her feet but she didn't have the energy to care as she sat down at the breakfast table and grabbed her coffee. She drank a large mouthful and then picked up the paper while still drinking. She placed the paper and empty coffee mug down and started eating the full English breakfast that had been prepared for her.

It didn't take Mimi long to finish, although she had left plenty to ensure she kept her slim figure, and she was finally waking up so she got showered and walked back to the bedroom wearing a white towel up to her shoulders and one around her hair. She grabbed the clothes she had set out the day before and pulled them on quickly as she saw the time on the alarm clock. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as soon as she had the blouse and pink pencil skirt on and began to apply makeup in the mirror. She yawned and covered her mouth with a little giggle before pulling on her pink suit jacket and kissing the mirror. She walked out of the room, grabbing her favourite pink heels and keys on the way, and rushed out of the house while putting the shoes on.

She ran over to the lift as she saw it closing "hold the lift!" she yelled. The man inside, her neighbour, pressed the door open button and she breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed inside and he pressed the ground floor button again. "How are you?" she asked with a gentle smile.  
"I'm tired." He grumbled.

"Aren't we all?" she joked as the lift doors opened and she rushed out and into the lobby. She went out into the street and went over to the coffee vendor that was always outside her building and paid him. He knew her order well enough by now. She grabbed the cup of coffee and pressed a button on her car key to unlock the car as she rushed off again.

She climbed in and began to drive quickly through the streets. "No one cares if you only break the speed limit a little" she reassured herself as she drove to the centre of the city. It was incredibly packed the closer she got due to the celebrations today. It was going to be one of the biggest parades her department store had ever done and she was in charge of it.

She walked into the office and saw she had a text from her husband. She opened it and sighed with a little smile.

To Mimi  
Hope you're having a good day, beautiful, don't forget that I' m coming down later!  
Xoxo

She slipped the phone into her pocket and looked around the office and saw everyone not doing much. "Let's get a move on! The teleprompter needs preparing for the big speech; the dancers need someone to go and greet them; I need someone to come with me to the warehouse and take notes" she barked out the orders in a singsong voice that made her hard to resist. A teenage boy with a shy demeanour appeared at her side with a clipboard clutched to his chest. She smiled kindly and ruffled his hair. "Okay, come with me" she told him as she walked out of the office block and to the lift. He dutifully stuck to her side as she walked and even as she left the lift when they reached the warehouse. She saw the parade float being built but it was behind schedule. "Who's in charge?" she yelled across the loud sound of music, talking and building. A man wearing a white vest top and a pair of orange luminous trousers walked out chewing gum. He was middle-aged and balding and looked less than impressed that she had interrupted him. "Why isn't this finished?" she tapped her foot impatiently as she saw him chew his gum a little and then spit it onto the floor.  
"It'll be finished" he shrugged and walked off. Mimi threw her hands up into the air and growled. She saw the boy next to her and sighed and began to walk but suddenly found herself flying onto her face as she noticed that he shoe had gotten stuck to the ground by the chewing gum.  
"Idiot!" she yelled as she pulled it free and back onto her foot and then got herself up and brushed herself down. "Make a note never to use this company again" she ordered. The boy nodded and began to scribble as she walked off to inspect the rest of the floats – specifically the one she would be riding.

"Check the weather" she demanded as they walked to the end of the large underground warehouse. The boy nodded and withdrew his phone and got up the weather.  
"It's going to be sunny and fairly warm" he announced.  
"You're sure?" she said and he double checked his screen.  
"Yeah" he stammered.  
"Good." She stopped as they reached her completed float. It was made entirely out of different flowers and had a simple white seat for her boss and room for her and two others to stand next to him. She walked up onto the float and nodded. "Have you written down a completion log yet?" she asked as she checked her phone and saw a missed call from her boss. "What now?" she grumbled. The boy shook his head so Mimi waved her hand and walked off as she rang her boss back. "Hello, Mr. Ido" she began but he just seemed annoyed. "Yes, I'm getting right on it, I'll make sure the roads are cleared by the police and that media coverage is excellent. Yes, I have prepared the helicopter for footage to be recorded and kept for the feature film. Okay, okay, bye now, have a good," the line went dead and she sighed "day." She just wished she was having a good day right now. She took a big drink of her coffee and threw it into a nearby bin. "Okay, we've got a lot to do, so let's go!" she called to the boy as she replied to a text from her husband.

Yeah, I'll have to time to see you before. Want to eat at Alice's beforehand?  
Xoxo

She breathed a sigh of relief as they left the warehouse but as they did her skirt got caught in the door and tore all the way up the back. Her face became flush with embarrassment. "You go back up to the office and type up the notes" she ordered the boy who was staring at her with a blank face. He nodded and left quickly. "I really didn't want to have to go shopping" she whined. She looked around and then rushed to the lift as she saw it come back down. Someone walked out so she pressed herself against the wall and smiled courteously as they walked past her. She rushed into the lift and quickly pressed the button but she could hear footsteps approaching.  
"Hold the lift" someone called. She recognised the voice. It was her supervisors. They saw her just as she was spamming the door close button and looked angrily as Mimi breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Why me?" she complained as she slumped onto the floor.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! If you did/didn't then please leave a review to let me know - it'll be much appreciated!**

**Anyone got any guesses as to who Mimi's husband is? What was happening at the beginning? And what is this whole parade about?**

**Well, basically I figure that coming back on the 1st of August is perfect for a fandom like Digimon because that's where it all began. So starting today I'm going to start posting a lot more regularly. I figure I should finally post what I have so far for this and then I can either edit it or add another chapter when its finished.  
**


End file.
